


Lyra of the new dawn observer

by KUROKYOUMA4



Category: Steins gate
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Steins gate drama CD lyra of the new Dawn okabe monologue, steins gate 0 and other drama cd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUROKYOUMA4/pseuds/KUROKYOUMA4
Summary: Inspired by lyra of the new dawn okabe monologue.  I Made it after watch the CD and make it with a little my idea and in my opinion to make it good.





	

Lyra of the new dawn observer.

Okabe monologue

How much time have i lived through?

Through how many worlds have i travelled?

How many time i fail and feel the pain?

How many people feelings and life i sacrificed?

Numbers too great to count, So much that the sky and the stars became blurs.

But No matter What, I always had "You" there with me.

I always had "Your" gentle smile to reassure me.

"I'm fine, So...". On that day, "You" smiled gently and left me with those words.

The gentle smile "you" show to me in that day, "Your" warm lips, "Your" kindness.

An event So very, very long ago that it almost feels like a lifetime has passed.

Those words rest with me even now. Not once have they faded from my mind.

I knew all along. That was "Your" gentle Lie to me.

A Lie far too selfless. All So that i could continue onwards.

I could tell even Then that "You" were lying, but i clung to "Yours" word regardless.

I place everything on "Yours" kindness.

Nights spent wailling with grief.

Winters spent writhing in agony.

For 15 years the pain,the sadness,the regret,the rage,and the loneliness in my heart never fading.

No matter how much the seasons passed.

No matter how blessed i was by people's kindness

There was a one regret forever remained that wouldn't gone from my mind.

The regret i always have for 15 years.

It's never gone even though i try to forget it and Hide it.

Of course, I already know it.

I know that "You'd" never blame me for What happened.

Even So,

Within that endlessly repeating time,

The Weight of the sin that i have...

It never faded, not even for a second.

But now...

Now, having crossed through those innumerable worlds,

I've finally become Aware of their importance.

The importance of my friend and "You".

Wandering blindly in the dark,

Having lost my bearings, on a journey with an unknown destination...

Those WHO stood by me and supported me through it all. My precious Friends...

And of course, "You". 

Never fading, No matter how much time passed, how many world, how many "You" Are. My feelings towards "You".

Even though i try to forget "You", i can't.

Because my feelings towards "You".

Because everyone was always there for me, Because "She" gave me a Push on the back,

And Because "You" were right here with me too.

You always supported me and believe in me.

These Are the reasons that I'm able to move onwards once more.

The "You" living on inside my heart gives me courage,resolve even now.

"Pull yourself together already".

I'm sure "You'd" be saying something like that right about now.

I wouldn't blame "You".

After all, i feel the same way.

But "You" need to understand. I can't bring myself to let go these memory and these feelings.

All the tears that were shad, the blood that was bled, All my feelings to "You" Which left unsaid.

I wasn't able to let go of a single thing...

That's Why i've decided to AIM for it once more.

Yes. The "Gate".

The "Gate of Fate".

The "Gate of Zero".

The "Gate" Which exists in the Gap between past and future, between Miracles and fate.

It may Well take me another few lifetimes in order to achieve it.

It may be that i need to traverse countless more worlds.

But i do not care.

There's not an iota of hesitation left within me.

I've steeled myself. No matter how many times it Takes, No matter how many worlds i cross, No matter how much pain i must feel,the sadness i must feel.

I'II make it there for sure.

I'II be able to "Begin" once again.

That is my...

That is our choice.

So i don't need "Your" gentle Lies anymore.

Please, wait for me.

I Will release you from that bind spell of time.

Until the day that we Can be together again.

Until the day that we Can meet once more.

I give everything i have to "you".

My feelings to you, my soul.

To "You". Someone special and important to me.

The person i loved.

In that "Place" and that "Time".

"Your" time Will start again.

Until the day that begins our new "Past" and our new "Future".

I Will save you.

I promise.

My unwavering promise to "You".


End file.
